35. Aventüre
Das 35. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, von Strophe 2138 bis 2190. Zusammenfassung Nun wagt Markgraf Iring von Dänemark den Streit und stürmt den Saal. Nicht allein Hagen rennt er an, auch Volker und die drei Könige Gunther, Gernot und Geiselher beharkt er, bis ihn Geiselher niederschlägt. Doch bleibt der unverletzt und rettet sich zum Ausgang, wo er ein zweites Mal auf Hagen trifft, dem er eine Wunde versetzt und glücklich zu den Seinen zurückkehrt. Besonders dankbar ist ihm Kriemhild, daß ihr verhasster Hagen wenigstens verwundet ist. Gleich macht Iring sich auf, ein drittes Mal wider Hagen zu streiten, doch muß er dem schließlich erliegen. Daraufhin bestürmen die Truppen Irings den Saal, unterstützt von den Verbündeten, Irnfried, dem König der Thüringer und Hawart, dem Lehnsherren Irings. Beide finden in dem Gemetzel den Tod, Irnfried durch Volker, Hawart durch Hagen. Nachdem Gemetzel herrscht Stille, nur das Blut der Geschlachteten hört man aus dem Saale tropfen. Dichtung Fünfunddreißigstes Abenteuer - Wie Iring erschlagen ward 2138 Da rief der Markgraf Iring aus der Dänen Land: "Ich habe nun auf Ehre die Sinne lang gewandt; Auch ist von mir das Beste in Stürmen oft geschehn: Nun bringt mir mein Gewaffen: so will ich Hagen bestehn." 2139 "Das möcht ich widerrathen," hub da Hagen an, "Sonst finden mehr zu klagen Die Etzeln unterthan. Springen eurer zweie oder drei in den Saal, Die send ich wohlverhauen die Stiege wieder zu Thal." 2140 "Ich wills darum nicht laßen," sprach wieder Iring: "Wohl schon oft versucht ich ein gleich gefährlich Ding. Wohl will ich mit dem Schwerte allein dich bestehn, Und wär von dir im Streite mehr als von Jemand geschehn." 2141 Da ward gewaffnet Iring nach ritterlichem Brauch Und Irnfried der kühne von Thüringen auch Und Hawart der starke wohl mit tausend Mann: Sie wollten Iring helfen, was der Held auch begann. 2142 Da sah der Fiedelspieler ein gewaltig Heer, Das mit Iringen gewaffnet zog einher. Sie trugen aufgebunden die lichten Helme gut. Da ward dem kühnen Volker darüber zornig zu Muth. 2143 "Seht ihr, Freund Hagen, dort Iringen gehn, Der euch im Kampf alleine gelobte zu bestehn? Wie ziemt Helden Lüge? Führwahr, ich tadl es sehr. Es gehn mit ihm gewaffnet tausend Recken oder mehr." 2144 "Nun straft mich nicht Lügen," sprach Hawarts Unterthan, "Ich will gerne leisten, was ich euch kund gethan. Mein Wort soll um Feigheit nicht gebrochen sein: Sei Hagen noch so gräulich, ich besteh ihn ganz allein." 2145 Zu Füßen warf sich Iring den Freunden und dem Lehn, Daß sie allein ihn ließen den Recken bestehn. Das thaten sie doch ungern, ihnen war zu wohl bekannt Der übermütige Hagen aus der Burgunden Land. 2146 Doch bat er sie so lange, bis es zuletzt geschah. Als das Ingesinde seinen Willen sah, Und daß er warb nach Ehre, da ließen sie ihn gehn. Da ward von den Beiden ein grimmes Streiten gesehn. 2147 Iring der Däne hielt hoch empor den Sper, Sich deckte mit dem Schilde der theure Degen hehr: So lief er auf im Sturme zu Hagen vor den Saal. Da erhob sich von den Degen ein gewaltiger Schall. 2148 Die Spere schößen beide kräftig aus der Hand Durch die festen Schilde auf ihr licht Gewand, Daß die Spersplitter hoch in die Lüfte flogen. Da griffen zu den Schwertern die grimmen Degen verwegen. 2149 Die Kraft des kühnen Hagen war ohne Maßen voll; Doch schlug nach ihm Iring, daß all die Burg erscholl. Der Saal und die Thürme erhallten von den Schlägen. Es konnte seinen Willen doch nicht vollführen der Degen. 2150 Iring ließ Hagen unverwundet stehn: Auf den Fiedelspieler begann er loszugehn. Er wähnt', er sollt ihn zwingen mit seinen grimmen Schlägen, Doch wuste sich zu schirmen dieser zierliche Degen. 2151 Da schlug der Fiedelspieler, daß von des Schildes Rand Das Gespänge wirbelte von Volkers starker Hand. Den ließ er wieder stehen; es war ein übler Mann: Jetzt lief er auf Gunther, den Burgundenkönig, an. 2152 Da war nun Jedweder zum Streite stark genug. Wie Gunther auf Iring und der auf Gunther schlug, Das brachte nicht aus Wunden das fließende Blut. Ihre Rüstung wehrt' es, die war zu fest und zu gut. 2153 Gunthern ließ er stehen und lief Gernoten an. Das Feuer aus den Ringen er ihm zu haun begann. Da hätte von Burgunden der starke Gernot Iring den kühnen beinah gesandt in den Tod. 2154 Da sprang er von dem Fürsten; schnell war er genug. Der Burgunden viere der Held behend erschlug, Des edeln' Heergesindes aus Worms an dem Rhein. Darüber mochte Geiselher nicht wohl zorniger sein. 2155 "Gott weiß, Herr Iring," sprach Geiselher das Kind, "Ihr müßt mir entgelten, die hier erlegen sind Vor euch in dieser Stunde." Da lief er ihn an Und schlug den Danenhelden, daß er zu straucheln begann. 2156 Er schoß vor seinen Händen nieder in das Blut, Daß sie alle wähnten, dieser Degen gut Schlug im Streit nicht wieder einen Schlag mit seinem Schwert. Doch lag vor Geiselheren Iring da noch unversehrt. 2157 Von des Helmes Schwirren und von des Schwertes Klang Waren seine Sinne so betäubt und krank, Daß sich der kühne Degen des Lebens nicht besann. Das hatt ihm mit den Kräften der kühne Geiselher gethan. 2158 Als ihm aus dem Haupte das Schwirren jetzt entwich, Von dem mächtgen Schlage war das erst fürchterlich, Da gedacht er: "Ich lebe und bin auch nirgend wund: Nun ist mir erst die Stärke des kühnen Geiselher kund!" 2159 Zu beiden Seiten hört' er seine Feinde stehn. Sie hättens wißen sollen, so wär ihm mehr geschehn. Auch hatt er Geiselheren vernommen nahe bei: Er sann, wie mit dem Leben den Feinden zu entkommen sei. 2160 Wie tobend der Degen aus dem Blute sprang! Er mochte seiner Schnelle wohl sagen großen Dank. Da lief er aus dem Hause, wo er Hagen fand, Und schlug ihm schnelle Schläge mit seiner kraftreichen Hand. 2161 Da gedachte Hagen: "Du must des Todes sein. Befriede dich der Teufel, sonst kannst du nicht gedeihn." Doch traf Iring Hagnen durch seines Helmes Hut. Das that der Held mit Maske; das war eine Waffe gut. 2162 Als der grimme Hagen die Wund an sich empfand, Da schwenkte sich gewaltig das Schwert in seiner Hand. Es muste vor ihm weichen Hawarts Unterthan: Hagen ihm die Stiege hinab zu folgen begann. 2163 Uebers Haupt den Schildrand Iring der kühne schwang. Und war dieselbe Stiege drei solcher Stiegen lang, Derweil ließ ihn Hagen nicht schlagen einen Schlag. Hei, was rother Funken da auf seinem Helme lag! 2164 Doch kam zu den Freunden Iring noch gesund. Da wurde diese Märe Kriemhilden kund, Was er dem von Tronje hatt im Streit gethan; Dafür die Königstochter ihm sehr zu danken begann. 2165 "Nun lohne Gott dir, Iring, erlauchter Degen gut, Du hast mir wohl getröstet das Herz und auch den Muth: Nun seh ich blutgeröthet Hagens Wehrgewand!" Kriemhild nahm ihm selber den Schild vor Freud aus der Hand. 2166 "Ihr mögt ihm mäßig danken," begann da Hagen, "Bis jetzt ist viel Großes nicht davon zu sagen; Versucht' er es zum andern Mal, er wär ein kühner Mann. Die Wunde frommt euch wenig, die ich noch von ihm gewann. 2167 "Daß ihr von meiner Wunde mir seht den Harnisch roth, Das hat mich noch erbittert zu manches Mannes Tod. Nun bin ich erst im Zorne auf ihn und manchen Mann; Mir hat der Degen Iring noch kleinen Schaden gethan." 2168 Da stand dem Wind entgegen Iring von Dänenland; Er kühlte sich im Harnisch, den Helm er niederband. Da priesen ihn die Leute für streitbar und gut: Darüber trug der Markgraf nicht wenig hoch seinen Muth. 2169 Da sprach Iring wieder: "Nun, Freunde, sollt ihr gehn Und neue Waffen holen: ich will noch einmal sehn, Ob ich bezwingen möge den übermüthgen Mann." Sein Schild war verhauen, einen beßern er gewann. 2170 Gewaffnet war der Recke bald in noch festre Wehr. Er griff in seinem Zorne nach einem starken Sper, Damit wollt er Hagen zum drittenmal bestehn. Es brächt ihm Ehr und Frommen, ließ' er das sich vergehn. 2171 Da wollte sein nicht harren Hagen der Degen. Mit Schüßen und mit Hieben lief er ihm entgegen Die Stiege bis zu Ende; zornig war sein Muth. Da kam dem Degen Iring seine Stärke nicht zu gut. 2172 Sie schlugen durch die Schilde, daß es zu lohn begann Mit feuerrothem Winde. Hawarts Unterthan Ward von Hagens Schwerte da gefährlich wund Durch Helm und durch Schildrand; er ward nicht wieder gesund. 2173 Als Iring der Degen der Wunde sich besann, Den Schild rückte näher dem Helm der kühne Mann. Ihn dauchte voll der Schaden, der ihm war geschehn; Bald that ihm aber größern der in König Gunthers Lehn. 2174 Hagen vor seinen Füßen einen Wurfspieß liegen fand: Auf Iringen schoß er den von Dänenland, Daß man ihm aus dem Haupte die Stange ragen sah. Ein grimmes Ende ward ihm von dem Uebermüthgen da. 2175 Iring must entweichen zu seinen Dänen hin. Eh man den Helm dem Degen mochte niederziehn, Brach man den Sper vom Haupte, da naht' ihm der Tod. Das beweinten seine Freunde: es zwang sie wahrhafte Noth. 2176 Da kam die Königstochter auch zu ihm heran: Iring den starken hub sie zu klagen an. Sie beweinte seine Wunden: es war ihr grimmig leid. Da sprach vor seinen Freunden dieser Recke kühn im Streit: 2177 "Laßt eure Klage bleiben, viel hehre Königin. Was hilft euer Weinen? Mein Leben muß dahin Schwinden aus den Wunden, die an mir offen stehn. Der Tod will mich nicht länger euch und Etzeln dienen sehn." 2178 Zu Thüringern und Dänen sprach er hingewandt: "Die Gaben, so die Königin euch beut, soll eure Hand Nicht zu erwerben trachten, ihr lichtes Gold so roth Und besteht ihr Hagen, so müßt ihr schauen den Tod." 2179 Seine Farbe war erblichen, des Todes Zeichen trug Iring der kühne; ihnen war es leid genug. Es konnte nicht gesunden der Held in Hawarts Lehn: Da must es an ein Streiten von den Dänenhelden gehn. 2180 Irnfried und Hawart sprangen vor das Haus Wohl mit tausend Helden: einen ungestümen Braus Vernahm man allenthalben, kräftig und groß. Hei! was man scharfer Spere auf die Burgunden schoß! 2181 Irnfried der kühne lief den Spielmann an, Wodurch er großen Schaden von seiner Hand gewann. Der edle Fiedelspieler den Landgrafen schlug Durch den Helm den festen: wohl war er grimmig genug. 2182 Da schlug dem grimmen Spielmann Irnfried einen Schlag, Daß er den Ringpanzer dem Helden zerbrach Und sich sein Harnisch färbte von Funken feuerroth. Dennoch fiel der Landgraf vor dem Spielmann in den Tod. 2183 Zusammen waren Hagen und Hawart gekommen. Da mochte Wunder schauen, wer es wahrgenommen. Die Schwerter fielen kräftig den Helden an der Hand: Da muste Hawart sterben vor dem aus Burgundenland. 2184 Die Thüringer und Dänen sahn ihre Herren todt. Da hub sich vor dem Hause noch grimmere Noth, Eh sie die Thür gewannen mit kraftreicher Hand. Da ward noch verhauen mancher Helm und Schildesrand. 2185 "Weichet," sprach da Volker, "laßt sie zum Saal herein: Was sie im Sinne haben, kann dennoch nicht sein. Sie müßen bald ersterben allzumal darin: Sie ernten mit dem Tode, was ihnen beut die Königin," 2186 Als die Uebermüthigen drangen in den Saal, Das Haupt ward da Manchem so geneigt zu Thal, Daß er ersterben muste vor ihren schnellen Schlägen. Wohl stritt der kühne Gernot; so that auch Geiselher der Degen. 2187 Tausend und viere die kamen in das Haus: Da hörte man erklingen den hellen Schwertersaus. Sie wurden von den Gästen alle drin erschlagen: Man mochte große Wunder von den Burgunden sagen. 2188 Darnach ward eine Stille, als der Lärm verscholl. Das Blut allenthalben durch die Lücken quoll Und zu den Riegelsteinen von den todten Degen: Das hatten die vom Rheine gethan mit kräftigen Schlägen. 2189 Da saßen wieder rufend die aus Burgundenland, Sie legten mit den Schilden die Waffen aus der Hand. Da stand noch vor dem Hause der kühne Spielmann, Erwartend, ob noch Jemand zum Streite zöge heran. 2190 Der König klagte heftig, dazu die Königin; Mägdelein und Frauen härmten sich den Sinn. Der Tod, wähn ich, hatte sich wider sie verschworen: Drum giengen durch die Gäste noch viele der Recken verloren. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied